The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a case structure therefor.
Geared turbofan architectures may utilize epicyclic reduction gearboxes with planetary or star gear trains for their compact design and efficient high gear reduction capabilities. The geared turbofan architecture de-couples a fan rotor from a low spool through the reduction gearbox which results in isolation of the forwardmost bearing compartment.